


Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble)

by Snehvide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Cactus Thorns, Caring Dean Winchester, Catheters, Cursed Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean Winchester is A Hero, Fever, Freaked Out Dean Winchester, Gen, Genital Torture, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort Challenge, M/M, Major Injury, Male readers will hate this, Medical Examination, Protective Dean Winchester, Rectal Exam, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester's groin, Spines, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is the most gruesome thing I've ever written, Urination, Wincest Vibes, Witch Curses, Written for Hurt/Comfort Italia, thorns
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: Per alcuni millesimi di secondo, a Dean sembra di non riconoscere la voce che urla alle sue spalle, e la cosa, per sé, è già devastante. Se poi aggiungiamo che suo fratello si accascia a terra come un bisonte ferito da un bracconiere e il suo corpo comincia a vibrare sollevando come una fitta nebbiolina di sabbia intorno a sé, improvvisamente, tutto ciò che Dean ha intorno cessa di avere valore semantico per la sua mente.WARNING: ferite genitali descritte nei dettagli, particolari crudi: potrebbero fare impressione.[Hurt/Comfort] [Hurt!Sam, Caring!Dean] [Scritta per la #AtonementH/C Challenge, gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble)**

“ _Cazzo_ -“

Per alcuni millesimi di secondo, a Dean sembra di non riconoscere la voce che urla alle sue spalle, e la cosa, per sé, è già devastante. Se poi aggiungiamo che suo fratello si accascia a terra come un bisonte ferito da un bracconiere e il suo corpo comincia a vibrare sollevando come una fitta nebbiolina di sabbia intorno a sé, improvvisamente, tutto ciò che Dean ha intorno cessa di avere valore semantico per la sua mente. Dimentica il Sole bruciante di Desert Foothills, la fattura a morte del giovane ristoratore di Yuma, e persino la strega del _cazzo_ che è appena riuscito a cingere per i polsi dopo giorni sulle sue _disgustose_ tracce. Sì, anche lei può bellamente andarsene a fanculo. Con gli occhi pieni di Sam in agonia, Dean molla la presa, lascia che la strega si tramuti in sabbia senza neanche guardare con che sorriso soddisfatto si congeda da lui. Perché fanculo, davvero. _Fanculo_.  
Incespica mentre corre verso suo fratello, affonda a mezza gamba tra le dune.

“Sam!”

Arricciato su se stesso ai piedi di un saguaro rinsecchito, Sam rotola di fianco in fianco in preda a spasmi orrendi. Le sue urla laceranti sembrano venir fuori come per volere di un’entità demoniaca che ha preso possesso delle sue membra e della sua mente, e quando si lascia cadere sulle ginocchia accanto a lui, Dean può solo constatare con sgomento di non avere assolutamente idea di cosa gli stia accadendo.  
  
“Che succede, Sam? Sam!” Il volto, il collo, le spalle, il torace. Dean tasta ogni cosa a palmo aperto. Manipola suo fratello in ogni parte del corpo in sua prossimità, ma non trova nulla.  
“Ti ha colpito? Dove?” Il volto madido di sudore è quello di un Sam che non è veramente lì, dunque anche porgergli delle domande è una perdita di tempo, Dean lo sa - e non sa neanche perché le abbia formulate: è chiaro che Sam non potrebbe mai rispondere, _ma cazzo._ Non c’è un singolo neurone nella sua mente che non stia esplodendo sotto quelle grida strazianti.

Lo immobilizza con una mano, con l’altra fa’ saltare i bottoni della sua camicia, solleva velocemente la maglietta sotto di essa: nessuna ferita visibile. Tasta le costole, l’addome contratto: niente. Nulla. _Cazzo_.  
Agitando le spalle, Sam si sottrae alla sua presa quando prova a voltarlo su di un fianco. Si distanza affondando i talloni contro la sabbia morbida, torna rapido in posizione supina, riprende a urlare. Urlare, urlare e urlare. E a Dean sembra quasi di impazzire.  
Fa scivolare le mani sulla cintura logora dei suoi jeans, e qualcosa, in quel frangente, sembra finalmente mutare: il respiro di Sam si arresta, muore di colpo nella sua gola lacerata. Con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, Sam inarca la schiena, la nuca affonda scavando un solco sulla sabbia. È come se il dolore fosse diventato talmente insopportabile che il cervello deve inventare un modo nuovo per esprimerlo. Le mani si stendono smaniose verso le sue, le afferrano come le afferrerebbe un folgorato, e in quella stretta dolorosa, Dean capisce di aver finalmente individuato il bersaglio. _Bingo_!

Divincola in fretta le sue mani, inverte il gesto: ha adesso i polsi del fratello tra le sue: misura preventiva, si dice stringendo le labbra.  
“Fammi vedere” ha rimodulato il tono della sua voce; sembra un altro ( _determinate_ parti del corpo necessitano di _determinati_ toni di voce, dopotutto).  
“Sam, fammi vedere-“ ripete, ma non sembra bastare, Sam non ci sta. Riprende ad urlare non appena Dean torna ad armeggiare con la sua cintura, i pugni chiusi si agitano, le gambe affondano ancora e ancora.  
Dean blocca le gambe con il peso del suo ginocchio, abbassa la zip. Nel farlo, le sue dita urtano contro qualcosa che lo ferisce. Soffia tra i denti, ritira la mano d’istinto.  
Osserva incredulo e confuso il taglio di almeno tre-quattro centimetri che si è aperto sul lato esterno del suo dito indice, e che, piano piano, sta iniziando a sanguinare. Non capisce.  
Istupidito, guarda il volto contratto e arrossato di suo fratello, cerca di trovare su di esso una risposta.  
Sam ha smesso di urlare, ma Dean non è ancora così stupido da pensare lo abbia fatto perché il dolore è cessato: semplicemente, le sue corde vocali lo hanno abbandonato. Tutto ciò che gli è permesso fare, è emettere di tanto in tanto un suono rauco, simile a quello di un animale morente. Gli occhi, spalancati e fuori fuoco, sono rivolti verso un cielo così terso e luminoso che difficilmente, da cosciente, si riuscirebbe a fissare a lungo.  
  
Dean strofina il dito insanguinato contro la propria camicia e decide di accantonare l’interrogativo; ci riprova ad abbassare quei pantaloni, ma questa volta, lo fa con più cautela - “Va tutto bene, Sammy—“ sente di dover ripetere, perché è giusto un attimo affinché Sam riprenda a contorcersi. “Va tutto be—“ Quel che vede quando le dita riescono finalmente ad inforcare anche i boxer e portarli verso il basso, la mente di Dean non riesce ad elaborarla immediatamente. In casi simili, scatta qualcosa nel cervello umano: un impulso arcaico, qualcosa di innato, di codificato nei geni, probabilmente da ricondurre ad un istinto di sopravvivenza primordiale, o forse, persino ad un riflesso pavloviano.  
  
Fatto sta che quando l’informazione ‘ _i genitali di tuo fratello sono completamente ricoperte di spine di cactus’_ viene assorbita in pieno dai cinque sensi, Dean sente qualcosa di acidulo salirgli in gola; qualcosa di molto simile al sapore di quel tacchino farcito che sua madre preparò nel lontano Thanksgiving del ’81, e che rimise completamente il giorno seguente per ragioni mai precisate.  
A interrompere qualsiasi nostalgico _rigurgito_ , la mano di Sam. Inavvertitamente liberata dalla sua stretta, tremante va’ a ricercare le sue dita, e lui, come se emergesse dallo stupore dell’etere, può solo balzare in piedi incespicando sulla sabbia, e coglierne la drammatica, finale, richiesta di aiuto.

“ _Fottute streghe.”_

  
Fine primo capitolo

\---

  
\- Prompt nato da una sfida sul mio gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425); mi è stato assegnato il prompt “ _Personaggio A ha il pene pieno di spine, personaggio B deve prendersene cura_ ”, e così...eccoci qui  
\- Penso sia la fanfiction più gruesome che io abbia mai scritto, e il prossimo capitolo è, com’è facilmente intuibile, pure peggio. UGH  
\- Pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Sono tutti pronti.  
  
Betata da [Nattini1](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=935002), grazie! <3


	2. Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione ai contenuti: parecchio gruesome.

**Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble)  
** _  
– secondo capitolo -_

  
Se non sai a cosa stai dando la caccia, non puoi rischiare. Dean lo ripete sempre tra sé e sé come una nenia, ed è la ragione per cui il suo _duffel bag_ è quasi sempre mezzo vuoto. Non è solo una questione di praticità: se un wendigo del cazzo o uno schifoso skinwalker ti si para davanti, incazzato come una iena incazzata, non è una pesante santabarbara contenente tutto ciò che hai per sconfiggere qualsiasi creatura extraterrena, a salvarti la pelle: sono le tue gambe. Devi correre. Schizzare via alla velocità della luce, raggiungere Baby, sgommare a tutto gas. Poi, alla prima svolta tranquilla, allora puoi aprire il generoso arsenale del suo cofano e selezionare con calma ciò che ti serve, prima di tornare indietro e spaccare il culo al mostro.  
  
Se sai cosa stai cacciando, non hai comunque bisogno di un borsone pieno – solo lo stretto necessario per rimandare quell’ignobile essere immondo da dove è venuto.   
  
In entrambi i casi, solo una cosa non sarebbe mai mancata: la vecchia, arrugginita scatola del pronto soccorso.  
Prima ancora di caricare i fucili a sale o di fondere l’argento per i proiettili, Dean si premura sempre di controllare che nella scatola del pronto soccorso ci sia tutto, e che, soprattutto, tutto sia in ordine. Glielo aveva insegnato suo padre prima ancora di compiere otto anni, ed era una delle poche cose che John doveva sempre ispezionare personalmente: non si fidava del ‘ _tutto okay_ ’ di nessuno, in quel caso. Neanche del suo. E questo, non fece che rafforzare nella sua mente l’importanza di questo prezioso alleato.  
  
L’unica aggiunta che ha fatto Dean a quel kit così perfetto, è la lidocaina. Una piccolezza, un gingillo più che una vera necessità, si dice sempre. È iniziato tutto qualche anno fa’, quando hanno salvato il culo ad un dentista di Dallas, e queste erano lì: in bilico sul mobiletto accanto al vampiro a cui avevano mozzato la testa. Prendere le fiale e metterle in tasca è stato un raptus cleptomane spontaneo ed inevitabile. Da allora, è diventata un’abitudine averle con sé. Perché _non si sa mai._

Una strega, ad esempio, potrebbe trafiggere con un centinaio di spine di cactus l’intero apparato riproduttivo esterno (augurandosi sia solo _quello_ ) di suo fratello.  
E forse, in casi simili, potrebbe anche rivelarsi utile: potrebbe anche evitare che a Sam esploda un embolo da qualche parte nel cervello, visto che è stato almeno dieci minuti buoni a urlare e dimenarsi in un dolore che Dean non credeva nemmeno possibile provare.

Superato lo sconforto e messo a tacere il dolore fantasma che si è esteso, di riflesso, anche ai suoi di genitali, Dean si è accertato di avere di nuovo il controllo del proprio respiro, prima di tornare sulla sabbia, scostare i lembi degli indumenti, e osservare da vicino la _tragedia_.  
  
“Cristo, Sammy—” Se non avesse occupato la bocca con quella frase, probabilmente l’avrebbe occupata un conato di vomito. Le spine sono tante e di forma e dimensioni differenti; le loro punte aguzze, rese abbaglianti dal sole, trafiggono il pene e i testicoli di Sam creando una sorta di fitto ingarbuglio di rovi dalla quale persino il sangue fatica a ricavarsi dei solchi lungo cui colare.  
  
Nella sua vita aveva visto tante cose orrende Dean, ma un simile, macabro spettacolo, lo pone davvero a rivalutare - o meglio, _ridimensionare_ \- la propria esperienza in fatto di ‘orrori’.  
Tiene stretta una mano sulla mascella, come se improvvisamente nutrisse dubbi sulla sua capacità di stare su da sola; lo sguardo incatenato su quel quadro raccapricciante. Nella sua mente, un nugolo di pensieri; una serie di nodi indicanti passi da compiere che non riescono tuttavia a concretizzarsi in un’azione. Cosa fare? Come muoversi? Da dove partire?  
Un singulto - più simile ad uno spasmo in realtà,- di Sam sembra offrigli il capo della matassa.  
Dean riprende a respirare di nuovo quando i suoi occhi tornano a guardare in faccia Sam.  
Sam, che dopo aver esaurito qualsiasi fiato e distrutto qualsiasi rimasuglio di corde vocali, giace adesso sulla schiena, rigido ed immobile come il saguaro che lo scherma parzialmente dal sole. La bocca, imbrattata da una schiuma collosa (probabilmente vomito) è schiusa in una _O_ muta, e si arriccia ogni qualvolta il suo petto si gonfia in un respiro più audace di quanto possa tollerare. Ha ancora gli occhi sbarrati verso il cielo, fissi e privi di alcuno sguardo. È come se il dolore avesse trasportato la sua anima fuori dal suo corpo, e se Dean sin da quando ha memoria non avesse messo al bando un pensiero simile, allora penserebbe che Sam sia ad un passo dalla morte, annientato da un infarto o un ictus, o qualsiasi altra cosa un dolore simile possa aver provocato.  
  
Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto prendere il volto di Sam tra le mani così avventatamente perché, quando lo fa, Sam fa un tale sobbalzo, accompagnato da un suono gutturale così profondo, da far accapponare ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle.  
Suo fratello scava con i talloni contro la sabbia, agita le ginocchia - nel farlo, un paio di spine nell’inguine vanno a pungerlo da qualche parte nell’interno cosce, e Sam si piega talmente tanto sul bacino che per un attimo, sembra quasi mettersi seduto.

“Nononono, Sammy!—Sam!” _Follia_. Dean preme la mano destra sul suo petto, la sinistra scorre sino all’osso pelvico. “Non ti muovere, Sam!” grida al volto di suo fratello stretto adesso in una smorfia orrenda.

A Dean ronzano già le orecchie. Sente qualcosa pungergli gli occhi e irradiarsi sino alla gola: quanto gli fa male la gola, e quanto cazzo di aria stanno incamerando i suoi polmoni. Corruga la fronte. No.  
Nononono.  
  
“ _Cazzo”_ , stringe tra pollice e indice la radice del naso, prende un respiro profondo. Ha un bisogno disperato di sollevare gli occhi oltre le dune, di lasciare che il suo sguardo vaghi alla ricerca di qualcosa che non sia Sam agonizzante al suo fianco, e quando nel suo campo visivo entra lei, _Baby_ , parcheggiata sulla strada a circa mezzo miglio da lui, d’improvviso si ritrova in gola tutto il fiato di cui ha bisogno.  
“ _Hey_ ,” sembra dirgli, “ _datti una mossa, dolcezza._ _Dov’è finito il tuo borsone?”_  
  
Il borsone. Le pupille come flipper a segnare la ripresa delle redini e il ritorno alla realtà. Frenetico, Dean si guarda intorno. Il suo _duffel bag_ è proprio dietro di sé, abbandonato a circa una decina di metri da lui.  
  
Sprizzante di un’energia tutta nuova, Dean scuote la testa, si solleva, falcia le dune, corre a recuperarlo. Cinque secondi dopo, è già tornato chino su Sam. Armeggia all’interno della valigetta del pronto soccorso, i suoi occhi emettono come dei lampi di luce. La siringa sibila in un modo disturbante mentre risucchia sino all’ultima goccia la fiala di ‘ _Xylocaine’_ , così come recita l’etichetta. Quel suono sembra aver smosso qualcosa anche in Sam: le sue dita stringono pugni di sabbia, la sua testa si abbandona su di un lato. Dean si volta a guardarlo un attimo, sorride entusiasta, prima di tornare a concentrare la sua attenzione sull’aria rimasta intrappolata nella siringa.  
  
“Giuro che se ti lamenterai del mio modo di fare le iniezioni, non appena ti tiro fuori da questo casino te le suono, fratellino.” Richiude la valigetta, si stende verso quell’incubo tra le gambe di Sam.   
  
Non è facile capirci qualcosa, di quell’ammasso informe di orrore. Dean piega la testa da un lato poi dall’altro, cerca la giusta angolazione per poter anche solo comprendere come approcciarsi. Lo scroto, che inizialmente sembrava messo meglio rispetto a tutto il resto, è in realtà la parte messa peggio. Dean si accorge solo dopo un’esame più attento che di spine ne ha persino di più rispetto al pene e all’inguine. Oltre a quelle grandi ed aguzze, infatti, la superficie è ricoperta quasi completamente di piccole spine, nascoste tra i pori irti e i rivoli di sangue, e non passa molto tempo prima che il suo volto perda nuovamente colore.

Si lecca le labbra nervoso, soffia tra i denti quando, piano, con la punta del mignolo, prova a insinuarsi tra gli aculei per trovare un punto di appoggio sotto un testicolo. Può dire di non averlo neanche sfiorato quando Sam risucchia dell’aria con un rantolo secco, e scalcia.  
Dean ritira la mano; le spine si sono trasferite sul suo polpastrello. _Merda_.  
Le succhia via, ci riprova. Il pene, anche se ridotto ad un vero e proprio puntaspilli, sembra non avere almeno la fitta barbetta di spine dello scroto, ma gli aculei che sporgono sono quelli più lunghi e appuntiti, e si intersecano tra loro creando una sorta di piccola foresta di arbusti spogli, che a Dean ricordano un po’ quelli che si stagliano lungo le statali del Kansas in autunno. Anche lì, non è facile riuscire a capire da dove cominciare.  
  
Sulle ginocchia, Dean si sposta di qualche centimetro più in basso, sino all’altezza delle anche, china la testa.  
Il meato ha una spina conficcata in obliquo al suo interno, e a quel punto, il maggiore dei Winchester proprio non ce la fa a trattenere un ritorno di bile in gola, che soffoca nell’incavo del proprio gomito. Non può permettersi di vomitare. Non adesso. Deve guardare, e deve farlo anche bene. È l'unico modo per poter insinuare il proprio indice verso quella parte del glande apparentemente libera senza scontrarsi con le spine. Lui ha bisogno delle sue mani e Sam dei suoi genitali.  
La raggiunge, si piega su di esso, tamburella con il polpastrello la carne pulsante. Sam non sussulta. Trattiene il fiato, trema, ma non fa quell’angosciante suono gutturale che sembrava poter lacerare qualsiasi rimasuglio di sanità dalla sua mente. È un ottimo segno, si dice.  
Facendo attenzione agli spuntoni a pochi millimetri di distanza dalla limitata area di suo interesse, Dean lo ripulisce dal sangue accumulatosi su di esso, risalendo alla pelle tumefatta. Non ha un bel colore, ma non ha neanche spine – il ché è _davvero_ un ottimo segno.  
Dovrebbe disinfettare, ma la sola idea di versare la mezza bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s che ha con sé sui genitali perforati di suo fratello è sufficiente per portargli in mente scenari da macelleria messicana, dunque no, mette via la bottiglia, scarta questa soluzione. Ha pietà per quel suo fratello ridotto ad un colabrodo umano.

Si limita a bagnare le proprie mani e l’ago della siringa, prima di avvicinarsi a quel centimetro di pelle risparmiata. Tira un lungo, profondo un sospiro. Ne ha bisogno per stabilizzare la mano. L’angolazione è pessima, ma deve comunque tentare in qualche modo di bloccare le gambe e il bacino di Sam, perché sa che quello che sta per fare non gli piacerà, ma sa anche che apprezzerà molto il sollievo che ne deriverà, ed è a questo che si aggrappa, mentre distende una gamba sbarrando le ginocchia di Sam e ne immobilizza il fianco con la mano libera.  
  
“Ok, fratellino, tempo di stringere i denti, adesso. Anche se non credo cambi poi molto per te: spina più, spina meno.”

Affonda l’ago piano, Sam torce il bacino, tenta di inarcare la schiena ma, a parte un rantolo umido ruzzolato fuori direttamente dal suo inferno interiore, non arriva nient’altro, e per Dean, questa è già una piccola vittoria.  
“Va tutto bene,” La mano sul fianco non è solo lì per trattenerlo. Si lascia andare ad un paio di pacche, carezze camuffate. “Ci siamo quasi.” Ripete l’iniezione su altre parti del membro di Sam, anche piccole zone in cui trova appena lo spazio indispensabile per permettere all’ago di penetrare. Sembra che il fastidio sia minimo, e lo prenderebbe come un buon segno Dean, se solo questa consapevolezza non gli riportasse alla mente quanto debba essere dilaniante il dolore che sta provando.

Riesce in qualche modo ad anestetizzare anche lo scroto e l’inguine, e al termine delle iniezioni, quando la lidocaina ha cominciato ad avere la meglio, anche il respiro di Sam sembra essere più regolare, o almeno, questo è quello di cui vuole convincersi.

Flesse e scosse da tremori, le braccia di suo fratello sono abbandonate ai lati della testa, costeggiano delle guance gonfie e paonazze, come se avesse trattenuto per tutto il tempo il respiro. La smorfia sul suo viso è ambigua. Impossibile dire se sia sveglio o abbia completamente perso i sensi.  
Accantonata la siringa, Dean si porta nuovamente all’altezza del viso, lo prende tra le mani, questa volta con delicatezza, memore del precedente errore.  
  
“Sam? Sammy?” La voce di Dean attutita da un bolo di saliva in gola, probabilmente giunge alle orecchie di Sam umida come la leccata di qualche strano animale. Stringe il viso, schiude i pugni, le unghie hanno lasciato dei vistosi segni sui palmi delle mani. “Sam?” gli occhi, Sam, li apre solo quando le dita di Dean vanno a scorrere sulle sue tempie, spostando i capelli impastati di sudore e sabbia verso la nuca.  
  
“Va’ meglio, Sammy?” Lo guarda con un cipiglio confuso, i suoi occhi arrossati puntano verso di lui con uno sguardo troppo diretto per essere fuori fuoco, ma Dean non sa dire se sia in sé o meno. Non sino a quando Sam non sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, allenta la tensione sul volto, strofina le dita tremanti sulle ciglia bagnate.  
  
“De—“ non fa neanche in tempo a pronunciare il suo nome per intero che un colpo di tosse gli riporta su tutto ciò che è rimasto di indigesto nel suo stomaco, e Dean è davvero in difficoltà. Spinge le scapole di lato affinché non soffochi nel suo stesso vomito, ma il pensiero di ciò che stia accadendo lì sotto lo mette davvero in crisi. Soffia tra i denti nell’intravedere nuovi rivoli di sangue sulle cosce che il conato aveva pericolosamente contratto, decide tuttavia di non farne parola a Sam. Con le sopracciglia aggrottate, lo riporta il prima possibile in posizione supina. Lo osserva mentre riprende dolorosamente fiato.  
  
“Stai meglio?” Sam annuisce flebilmente. Scappa qualche singhiozzo da quelle labbra spalancate e inaridite che ingoiano aria.

“Questa volta quelle _stronze_ sono state davvero originali, devi ammetterlo.” Dean non sa se il sorriso che ha fatto riaffiorare sulle labbra sia convincente o meno, ma pensa sia indicato, dal momento in cui Sam sta miseramente fallendo nel suo tentativo di trattenere le lacrime. E pensa anche sia indicato chinarsi sul suo volto, lasciare che suo fratello gli cinga la testa più o meno così come sta facendo anche lui, cercando però di muoverlo meno possibile. E pensa sia più o meno indicato anche lasciarsi scappare quel “Cristo, che spavento, Sammy...” che mormora, e che trova eccessivo già nel momento in cui lascia le sue labbra.  
  
Dopo tanta _debolezza_ , si sente in dovere di raddrizzare il carico: dà un’occhiata veloce alle parti basse di Sam, alterna lo sguardo tra queste e il suo volto, piega le labbra in un ghigno, fa spallucce.  
“Certo, non è un bello spettacolo, ma te la caverai alla grande, fratellino. Dammi il tempo di toglierti queste maledette spine e poi andremo insieme a strappare il fegato a quella _fottuta_ _figlia di puttana_. Lascerò a te l’onore di sgozzarla.” Stappa la bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s, ne avvicina l’imboccatura alle labbra di Sam, lo costringe a berne l’equivalente di un sorso, prima di decidere che può bastare, a giudicare dai suoi colpi di tosse. Con se stesso, Dean è più generoso.  
  
“Adesso ascolta, dovrò toglierti completamente i pantaloni. Probabilmente non sentirai nulla, ma dovrai restare completamente immobile, d’accordo? Non muoverti e sopratutto non chiudere le gambe per nessuna ragione al mondo, mi hai capito, Sam?”

Non che si aspetti una risposta verbale, ma almeno un cenno, un gesto d’assenso, qualcosa che tarda ad arrivare.  
  
“Sam?”

In effetti, è solo adesso che Dean si rende conto di un _piccolo dettaglio_ che la concitazione aveva precedentemente offuscato. Sente il proprio sangue pulsargli nelle tempie, gli incisivi morire dalla voglia di addentare il proprio labbro inferiore, e lui, in un impeto di ribellione, decide invece di fare tutt’altro; tipo stirare le labbra in una linea stretta e sarcastica che crede capace di donargli un’aria da _stronzo_. Quella di cui in questo momento ha bisogno.

“Non osare rivendicare diritti di proprietà esclusiva, sai! Conosco il tuo cazzetto da molto prima di te. E devo dire che il mio è sempre stato molto più bello.” annuncia fintamente beffardo, torna al lavoro senza attendere la risposta di Sam. Si dice che ha fretta, ma la verità è che non vuole sentirla.  
  
Rimuove le scarpe, sfila via boxer e pantaloni. La nota positiva è che può finalmente avere una visuale completa del disastro; quella negativa... _anche_. Un nuovo capogiro, un nuovo conato nel constatare la presenza di spine anche dove pensava non ce ne fossero. Sam ha disteso un braccio lungo i suoi occhi e Dean pensa sia l’idea migliore che possa aver attraversato la sua mente.  
  
Il primo spuntone su cui si concentra è un grosso, grasso aculeo nero che si sporge più di tutti da sotto il glande. È talmente lungo da fare quasi da supporto per gli altri, stagliandosi dal pene di Sam sino ad incastonarsi come un paletto nella sabbia insanguinata. Il modo in cui sostiene l’organo è uno spettacolo disturbante. Non sembra particolarmente difficile da rimuovere, o almeno, questo è quello che Dean si dice in un primo momento; la realtà però, lo pone dinnanzi ad un’altra verità. I primi centimetri scorrono senza troppi problemi, al momento di estrarre la punta però, Dean incontra una certa resistenza.  
Tira un po’ di più, sempre con delicatezza; cerca di ignorare le gocce di sudore freddo che si sono create sulla sua fronte, ma non succede nulla. Niente.  
  
 _Cazzo._ E adesso?  
Stringe gli occhi, spreme le meningi nella speranza di trovare una risposta all’interrogativo. Ha tra le dita un aculeo lungo almeno sei centimetri e nella testa dei flashback di film splatter guardati con il _proprietario del pene_ , in un motel fatiscente, con una enorme ciotola di popcorn sul grembo e i calzini spaiati ai piedi.  
Come non può tornare lui indietro a quei momenti, così non potrà tornare indietro quella spina, dunque, in un impeto di onnipotenza senza alcun fondamento, lo fa: stringe i denti, flette un po’ lo spuntone, e tira via.  
  
Non è convinto sia stata una buona idea, a giudicare dalla quantità di sangue che si ritrova tra le mani.  
  
“ _Figlio di putt—“_ Sgrana gli occhi, tenta come può di far pressione sul punto di estrazione, ma in quella sorta di rave party di istrici, riuscire anche solo a premere su di essa con il pollice è un’utopia.  
  
Si può morire in tanti modi, ma morire a causa del dissanguamento del pene, beh – è decisamente singolare come cosa. Non fatica ad immaginare la reazione del _reaper_ che giungerebbe a prelevarlo: si sarebbe fatto grasse risate, oppure avrebbe chiesto le dimissioni il giorno successivo, a seconda di chi sarebbe capitato. Il pensiero è in qualche modo consolatorio.  
  
“Dean—“ Sam sarà anche afono, ma la confusione riesce comunque a trasmettergliela tutta quando, d’improvviso, si sente afferrare per le spalle e venire trascinato, di colpo, sui suoi piedi. “Cos--?” fatica a mantenere su il viso, e forse è una fortuna che Dean non veda bene i toni cianotici che ha assunto.  
  
“Dobbiamo andare in ospedale, Sammy.”  
  
Non è il suono di una sconfitta. Solo di una tregua.  
Forse, se Dean lo ripeterà almeno un centinaio di volte, finirà per crederci. Chissà.

 _Fine secondo capitolo_ _  
  
_\---  
\- Ve lo avevo detto che questo capitolo sarebbe stato gruesome, no? Il prossimo sarà un po’ più leggero, giuro.  
\- Pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Sono tutti pronti.  
\- Prompt nato da una sfida sul mio gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425); mi è stato assegnato il prompt “ _Personaggio A ha il pene pieno di spine, personaggio B deve prendersene cura_ ”, e così...eccoci qui  
\- Grazie per aver letto! Non è una lettura facile, me ne rendo conto. ^^”  
  
Betata da [Nattini1](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=935002), grazie! <3


	3. Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble)  03

**Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble)  
** _  
– terzo capitolo –_

“Lei è un parente?”  
  
“Sono il marito.”

Il medico solleva gli occhi dalla cartella clinica, fa _quello_ sguardo. Finché fanno quello sguardo, Dean sa che è tutto okay. Sta funzionando. Lo squadra dal basso verso l’alto per alcuni secondi, poi torna a scrivere.  
  
“Com’è successo?”  
  
“Ah,” il maggiore dei Winchester soffia tra i denti, si gratta la nuca, finge un imbarazzo che non c’è. “Beh, sa—“ si schiarisce la voce, “io e mio marito ci siamo incontrati sette anni fa qui a Yuma, eravamo entrambi a un concerto dei Deep Purple, e abbiamo sempre detto che saremmo dovuti tornare prima o poi e così...una volta qui, uhm...ci siamo addentrati nel deserto, dalle parti di Foothills, proprio come i vecchi tempi, e...sì, mentre cercavamo un po’ di intimità, ci siamo fatti prendere dalla foga...Sam non ha fatto caso a dei cactus a terra, e così...”

Il medico continua a scrivere, sottomesso a un’etica che gli impedisce di esternare qualsiasi emozione. Due paramedici dal volto cinereo e le labbra serrate tentano di capire come trasferire Sam dalla barella al lettino da esame soffocando la risposta fisiologica dei loro corpi all’orrore che si è appena aperto dinnanzi ai loro occhi e alla quale nessun corso avrebbe mai potuto prepararli, ed è una scena talmente surreale che a Dean scapperebbe quasi da sorridere se solo non sentisse gli ultimi tre quarti d’ora direttamente nelle vene. È un formicolio insistente, talmente potente che fatica a ignorarlo davvero. Se cedesse all’impulso di grattarsi, probabilmente non riuscirebbe più a fermarsi.

Contratta in una fitta, la gamba destra di suo fratello urta contro la staffa in cui i due paramedici stanno cercando di accomodarla, e il fin troppo comune suono delle spine che cozzano tra loro giunge alle orecchie di Dean in compagnia dal fantasma delle urla laceranti di poco prima. Il battito cardiaco aumenta, l’orrenda sensazione che ha addosso espande la sua egemonia sul suo corpo, poco importa se tutto ciò che Sam fa è un flebile gemito, la sua mente ha già trasformato tutto in qualcos’altro. Serra le dita livide sul palmo, deglutisce.

“Non si muova” lo ammoniscono, mentre sistemano di nuovo il lenzuolo di carta celeste sulle cosce “Cerchi di rilassarsi”.   
  
Le gambe di Sam sono troppo lunghe per quei lettini _da donne_ ; penzolano al di là del paravento e Dean può vederle tremare. Deglutisce, storce il naso. Non riesce a credere che la lidocaina possa aver perso così in fretta la sua battaglia contro il sistema nervoso in rivolta di Sam, ma per lo meno questa preoccupazione gli offre qualcosa con cui distrarsi.

“Signor Campbell—“ Il medico mette via la sua cartella clinica, raggiunge Sam dietro al paravento prima ancora che i paramedici possano finire di settare il monitoraggio; “ci darà un bel daffare oggi”. Il tocco polemico nel suo tono lo rende agli occhi di Dean ancora più sgradevole di prima.

“Ha delle allergie? Patologie cliniche pregresse? Fa uso di sostanze stupefacenti?”  
  
Dean sente i bisbigli rauchi di Sam, risposte che riesce a prevedere nella loro totalità. Il tono di voce del dottore si addolcisce, tira un sospiro “Desidera suo marito con lei?” – la risposta di Sam, ingarbuglia qualcosa nel suo petto.  
Dopotutto, la fede che gli ha infilato all’anulare gonfio durante la corsa in ospedale (passandosela preventivamente sulla lingua per facilitarne l’inserimento, _ma è un dettaglio_ ) luccica in maniera convincente, sotto le luci della scialitica. Adesso tocca a lui fare la sua parte.

Quando si sporge al di la’ del paravento, Sam lo fissa con uno sguardo morbido, quasi compassionevole, forse anche per colpa della cannula nasale. L’anestetico, per sua grande sorpresa, regge ancora, a giudicare dal fatto che il dottore riesca a visitarlo mentre Sam sembra più interessato a volgere il capo verso di lui piuttosto, o forse è un modo per prendere le distanze da ciò che sta avvenendo tra le sue gambe, e la cosa sarebbe più che credibile.  
“Ehi” bisbiglia; ha una mezzo sorriso stampato sul volto, una lucentezza anomala negli occhi. È certo che anche il sedativo che gli hanno collegato in vena abbia già cominciato a fare effetto.  
  
“Ehi.” Nel tono di Dean, un tocco di incertezza che non avrebbe voluto far pervenire. Poggia le mani sulle spalle nude, un po’ troppo calde per i suoi gusti.

“Che disastro...” commenta il medico senza sollevare la testa. Sposta la lampada, raddrizza le staffe in modo da avere un’apertura maggiore “non ho mai visto niente di simile in tutta la mia vita.”  
E per quanto deprecabile sia stato nei toni, Dean sente sotto sotto di dovergli dare ragione. Incrocia lo sguardo di Sam, tira giù gli angoli della bocca, fa spallucce mentre con una mano porta via la patina di sudore e sabbia che si è accumulata sulla fronte pallida di suo fratello.   
  
“Cosa ha preso prima di venire qui? Perché non è umanamente possibile che sia così tranquillo senza aver preso nulla.”   
  
L’antifona giunge forte e chiara, Dean ingrugnisce il volto. “Ehi, ehi, ehi –“, parte aggressivo “-io e mio _fratello_ non siamo dei tossici, okay? Sono un dentista, avevo in macchina delle fiale di lidocaina e ne ho usata una per permettergli di arrivare qui in ospedale tutto d’un pezzo!” Si accorge subito anche del lapsus ma non fa in tempo a correggersi.  
  
“Fratello?” Il dottore ripiega un angolo del lenzuolo, scoprendo una porzione più alta (e più tumefatta) dell’inguine. C’è una certa soddisfazione nel modo in cui fa schioccare la lingua al termine della domanda.  
  
Dean arrossisce. Risponde prima che il cervello possa elaborare una scusa migliore “Forza dell’abitudine. Ci siamo _finti_ fratelli a lungo. Vivevamo nel Mississippi, sa com’è.”   
  
Il medico scuote la testa come se la balla di Dean lo divertisse soltanto. Torna a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, ordina qualcosa a un’infermiera appena arrivata che sta ancora calzando i guanti, fa qualche altro commento, ma Dean a quel punto non lo ascolta più; ribolle in qualcosa che fatica ad elaborare. Forse sta esagerando; forse è solo stanco, ma si sente addosso più spine di quante ne abbia Sam lì sotto, e forse sono così evidenti da spingere Sam a intervenire con uno dei suoi soliti _‘Va tutto bene, Dean’_ e con la sua mano tremante, – la stessa mano che ha al dito il saturimetro (e _la fede_ ) – che si solleva e vaga incerta verso il suo collo, ne piega piano il viso su di sé e bacia lievissimamente le sue labbra prima che Dean si renda conto che sì, in effetti, lo aveva avvicinato un po’ troppo per volergli soltanto rivelare qualcosa in un orecchio.

Il resto dell’intervento procede in assoluto, caustico silenzio. Solo il crepitio degli strumenti chirurgici, un viavai di infermieri che portano garze e strumenti, il _bip_ del monitor cardio-respiratorio. Mentre di tanto in tanto fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli insabbiati di Sam, Dean deve ammetterlo: quella della coppia è una delle coperture che gli riescono meglio.

Ci sono volute quasi tre ore e mezza e una snervante, minuziosa opera di estrazione, prima che Sam venisse, con grande sollievo di tutti, dichiarato libero da ogni spina. Per quanto fastidioso nei modi, quella testa pelata del dottore si rivela più resiliente e soprattutto, più testarda di quanto Dean avesse inizialmente pronosticato. Ha apprezzato, infatti, le brevi pause concesse a Sam per bere, togliere di tanto in tanto le gambe dalle staffe e riprendere fiato. È stato _letteralmente_ ad un passo dall’adorarlo quando, infischiandosene dello stoicismo del _cazzo_ di suo fratell...err...marito, _di suo marito,_ ha rinnovato l’anestetico ogni qualvolta ce ne sia stato bisogno, nonostante Sam, pallido e poco convincente, millantasse il contrario. Sì, deve ammetterlo: è stato un inatteso quanto reciproco spezzare segretamente lance: Il dottore spezzava le lance di Sam (le spine, ma considerata la grandezza di alcune, cambia veramente poco), lui spezzava le lance in suo favore.

L’urologa, giunta da un ospedale vicino, è a sua volta ulteriormente gentile. Elabora l’orrore che si appresta a visitare con una smorfia del viso, ma si risparmia tutti i commenti al riguardo, il che è certamente un enorme punto a favore, pensa Dean. Già il suono della parola ‘urologo’ richiama alla mente immagini vivide di incubi e torture indicibili, e di certo, né lui, né Sam hanno bisogno di ulteriori traumi.  
  
“Mi avverta se dovesse sentire troppo dolore,” avvisa la dottoressa, prima di poggiare la sonda dell’ecografo tra i testicoli di Sam, che annuisce, stringe gli occhi, serra le dita contro le maniglie laterali del lettino e Dean freme dalla voglia di prendere parola al posto suo e avvisare che sì, gli sta facendo male, dato che l’anestetico è con molte probabilità svanito di nuovo e avrebbe bisogno una nuova dose che non chiederà mai. Ma non lo fa.   
I suoi impulsi vengono messi a tacere dagli occhi di Sam. Questi, dal profondo del suo dramma, si stagliano penetranti verso di lui, giocano sporco e tutto ciò che Dean riesce a fare, è restare a fissarli come un ebete e poi, senza alcuna ragione, piegare le labbra in un sorriso stanco. Perché diamine, ha già visto quello sguardo nel Sam bambino con il braccio rotto che portò in ospedale sul manubrio di una bicicletta rubata e che per tutto il tempo in cui lo ingessarono non smise un solo secondo di guardarlo con quegli stessi, identici occhi, stringendo la mano integra alla sua. Ci mette davvero un millesimo di secondo quella memoria a riportarlo lì, a quei momenti, esattamente dove Dean sente di dover stare. E staccandola dalla maniglia del letto, riporta la mano di Sam nella la sua, perché proprio come allora, è esattamente _dove deve stare_.  
  
“Le faccio male?” domanda la dottoressa, forse notando un certo irrigidimento.  
  
“È tutto okay-”  
  
La bocca di Dean non si professa parola. Guarda le dita di Sam intrecciate alle sue, si domanda quand’è che sono diventate così grandi.  
  
Il medico procede per altri cinque minuti, prima di allontanare il sensore, ripulire Sam dal gel e spegnere il monitor. Si consulta con il dottor _Testapelata,_ guardano insieme le stampe dell’ecografia, discutono di alcuni punti sotto il lenzuolo che Dean non può vedere.   
  
“Signor Campbell,” Dean scruta il volto della dottoressa, cerca di anticipare mentalmente ciò che sta per dire, “adesso le faremo una medicazione e la porteremo in corsia. Cominceremo con un ciclo di antibiotici ad ampio spettro in attesa dei risultati delle analisi e faremo qualche altro esame in serata.”

“In serata? Mi sta dicendo che non può tornare a casa adesso?”

“Io non avrei tutta questa fretta, figliolo.”

 _Testapelata_ e _Naso-a-pappagallo_ (i termini per insultare anche l’urologa gli sorgono spontanei, adesso) storcono la bocca, snocciolano una serie di paroloni su esami, antibiotici, terapie – tutte prive di alcuna concretezza per la sua mente, e Dean ne ha davvero abbastanza. Rotea gli occhi, sospira, geme più di quanto faccia Sam quando un infermiere maldestro gli buca in malo modo una vena del braccio per un prelievo.   
  
L’urologa si congeda dopo aver lasciato delle direttive e firmato alcune carte, a Sam viene finalmente permesso di assumere una posizione più dignitosa e nonostante stia lavorando mentalmente al piano di fuga (perché di certo non ci metteranno molto a scoprire la _cosa_ delle assicurazioni sanitarie), Dean si concede quel tocco di sollievo che, sul momento, non gli fa neanche percepire i passi del dottore verso di sé come qualcosa di allarmante.  
  
“Signor Campbell...” Il medico pronuncia il suo (falso) cognome con un’autorevolezza che lo riporta in fretta alla realtà. Ha un tono diverso del solito, le mani dietro la schiena; sta alludendo qualcosa. “Mi diceva che al momento dell’incidente, lei e suo marito stavate condividendo un momento...di intimità, è corretto?”  
  
Dean deglutisce, porta i suoi occhi altrove; incontra quelli di Sam giusto in tempo per realizzare che non è il momento di rifugiarsi in quello sguardo che lo fissa come se tutto dipendesse adesso da lui; li sposta su quelli dell’infermiere al fianco di suo fratello e...no, no. Il poveretto è talmente sbigottito che quasi non si accorge di aver abbandonato la medicazione che sta eseguendo sul pene di Sam. _Fottuti omofobi dell’Arizona.  
_  
Si ricompone in fretta. “È corretto.” La lingua schiocca contro il palato.  
  
“Bene.” Il dottore fa un cenno col viso. Evidentemente, è la risposta che si aspettava. Gira le suole, raggiunge un carrello oltre al paravento. “Meglio dare un’occhiata anche a lei, allora. Mi segua.”  
  
Dean non è certo di aver sentito bene; un fischio assordante si è insinuato nelle sue orecchie e ciò che arriva al di la di esso giunge come ricoperto da uno strato di ovatta.

“Come dice, prego?” Ha la bocca impastata con qualcosa di amaro, probabilmente rimasugli di bile saliti in gola e ricacciati giù. Ci fa caso solo adesso.  
  
Dall’alto del suo dispotismo, il dottore non sembra avere intenzione di ripetersi. Raggiunge un lettino da esame posto in un angolo contro al muro, ne batte con il palmo la superficie in eco pelle blu.  
  
“Si spogli, prego.” comanda intransigente, prima di sistemare la lampada scialitica puntandola verso il letto.   
  
Dean sorride, e non saprebbe spiegare neanche a se stesso perché lo stia facendo. China la testa, guarda la punta delle sue scarpe ancora imbrattate di sangue, solleva il dito indice. “No, no, deve esserci un equivoco, io sto benissimo,” blatera, come un perfetto _idiota_.   
  
Ma il dottore, irremovibile, ha continuato a fare i preparativi della sua visita: si è disinfettato le mani, ha indossato un nuovo paio di guanti, steso un nuovo telo igienico sul lettino che lo aspetta. E in quell’impazienza, Dean non può davvero evitarlo: non può davvero evitare di guardare Sam – ancora una volta, e per l’ennesima volta, in questa giornata _di merda_ – alla ricerca di risposte a quesiti a cui non sa rispondere. E ancora una volta e _per l’ennesima_ volta, l’aiuto ricevuto si rivela totalmente inconsistente se non, come in questo caso, dannoso.   
“Il dottore ha ragione, Dean—“ esorta Sam, rauco e spiazzante: storpia il volto in strane smorfie, raggrinzamenti che la mente di Dean traduce come ‘ _Diamine, non far saltare in aria tutto adesso, Dean_!’  
  
E davvero, _davvero_ Dean a quel punto non elabora nulla di quanto gli stia accadendo. È troppo stanco e provato per reagire come reagirebbe Dean Winchester (quello vero. Quello che non ha passato mezza giornata immerso in un incubo fatto di spine, sangue e genitali ridotti in groviera). Mentre nella sua testa scorrono le prime due-tre cosette che avrebbe da dire a Sam quando saranno usciti da lì, a malapena si accorge di essersi lasciato trascinare come un magnete dalla voce dittatoriale di _Testapelata_ e di avere preso tra le mani la cintura dei suoi pantaloni.  
  
Appoggia le natiche nude sul bordo del lettino come volesse garantirsi la possibilità di fuggire in qualsiasi istante. Lascia che il dottore regoli da sé l’apertura delle sue gambe, trasalisce quando questo poggia le mani sulle sue cosce.   
  
“Si rilassi,” gli viene ordinato, ma ‘ _rilassarsi’_ è un concetto che gli è estraneo; un vocabolo che è stato estirpato dalla sua testa nel momento in cui si è ritrovato le mutande alle ginocchia e _Dean Jr._ esposto alla faccia occhialuta di un fottuto, _ambiguo_ medico di mezza età.   
Il dottore muove il braccio della lampada d’ingrandimento, ne regola lo zoom - “È il prezzo da pagare per essere andati a fare _certe cose_ in un luogo pubblico” miagola con una certa, infame soddisfazione mentre lo tasta dove Dean non avrebbe _mai immaginato di lasciarsi tastare da nessuno_. Rigido come una statua di marmo, Dean fissa un punto dinnanzi a sé cercando di alienarsi dalla realtà – il suo petto si gonfia e sgonfia a ritmo irregolare, il mondo intorno sfarfalla.

“Qui siamo a posto,” dichiara dopo una manciata di minuti, e Dean sfiata, rilassa le spalle che la tensione aveva contratto sino al collo. “Vediamo _l’altro lato_.”   
  
Capisce cosa intende solo quando Sam, che sino ad allora sembrava aver fatto del suo meglio per non guardare in sua direzione, conferma ogni suo timore mediante una muta, sconvolta occhiata che fa capolino da un angolo del paravento. _Cazzo_.  
  
“L’altro lato?” Sbatte le palpebre più volte, il mondo intorno a sé non si ricompone.  
  
Il dottore chiude gli occhi, sospira con la tipica stanchezza di chi sta lottando per mantenere intatta la propria reputazione - “Non mi faccia scendere nei dettagli, sappiamo entrambi come funzionano le _relazioni di questo genere_. Lo sa lei e suo marito e lo so io _e il mio_. Adesso scenda dal letto, si volti e poggi i gomiti sul bordo.”   
  
Manovrato da un’entità invisibile chiamata forse _voglia-di-farla-finita-al-più-presto (o forse voglia-di-morire-in-quell’esatto-istante)_ , dopo una serie di secondi in cui ha visto scorrere dinnanzi ai suoi occhi tutta la sua vita, oltre ogni ragionevole aspettativa, lo fa. Dean esegue ligio un ordine che, probabilmente, tornerà a bussare alla sua mente ogni qualvolta passerà in rassegna tutti i rancori e rimpianti più importanti della sua vita.   
Curva la schiena sul lettino, la testa bassa di chi vuole autoescludersi da una realtà corporea a cui sente di non appartenere più: sul muro di fronte a sé, vede stagliarsi l’ombra pingue del dottore, prima di sentirne le dita inguantate sulle sue natiche e _tra_ le sue natiche. Chiude gli occhi, serra la mascella, manda a fanculo i vari ‘ _si rilassi’_ , _‘faccia un respiro profondo’_ , ‘ _adesso_ _sentirà un po’ di pressione’_ mentre sente la propria dignità bruciare sulla punta delle proprie orecchie.

Nel momento in cui il medico smette di tormentare il suo orifizio e il suo orgoglio, scartando via i guanti e annunciando che non ha spine ma un lieve principio di emorroidi, tra la quantità imbarazzante di improperi macinati dalla sua mente, uno si erge con prepotenza tutto il suo splendore:  
  
 _“Fottute streghe.”_

_-_ Betata a tempo record da [Kendra26](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=242573). Grazie mille!  
\- Capitolo un po’ più leggerino del precedente, dai. Un _pochino_. Ma apprezzate la volontà! Solitamente scrivo drammoni, lol.   
\- Piccole note: _Campbell_ è il cognome da nubile di Mary Winchester nonché il cognome di due prestigiatori americani (citati nell’episodio 7x07 – the Mentalist) che si fingevano fratelli per camuffare la propria omosessualità. La coppia è realmente esistita (Allen Campbell and Charles Shrouds, Lily Dale, NY)  
\- Il prossimo capitolo non sono certa di riuscire a pubblicarlo entro martedì prossimo, potrebbe ritardare un po’ causa trasloco.  
\- Prompt nato da una sfida sul mio gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425); in questo capitolo mi riallaccio al prompt ricevuto successivamente da un altro utente, sempre all’interno della stessa sfida: " _A sta male, B non riesce a curarlo ed è costretto a portarlo in ospedale_ " :3 ho cercato di fare in modo che avesse continuità con quello precedente.  
\- Grazie per aver letto! Non è una lettura facile, me ne rendo conto. ^^”


	4. Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble) 04

**Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble)  
** _  
– quarto capitolo –_

Quando Dean mette piede fuori dall’ospedale, varcando la soglia dall’uscita del retro che dà direttamente sul parcheggio, si sente un po’ come Tim Robbins in _The Shawshank Redemption_ , quando il suo personaggio, strisciando per chilometri lungo un canale pieno di merda, alza trionfante il petto nudo contro il cielo in tempesta, perché sì, cazzo: quello era il miglior dito medio che potesse rivolgere al fato. E sì, _cazzo,_ anche se Dean non può fare lo stesso, nella sua mente ha già ricostruito per se stesso un’immagine analoga.  
  
Ha tirato su il cappuccio e detto a Sam di seguirlo lentamente, come se niente fosse. Come se non si conoscessero o non si fossero mai parlati prima (o non si fossero finti coniugi per quasi cinque ore, no, no). Perché quando Sam è stato portato in corsia, Dean aveva già cominciato a fiutare lo stuzzicante quanto familiare odore del pericolo. Prima l’infermiera dell’accettazione che gli chiede nuovamente i documenti e, subito dopo, di rinnovare le firme su alcuni moduli che aveva già firmato all’ingresso. Poi il codice cliente dell’assicurazione, inserito a mano sul terminale perché – stranamente – il lettore ottico non sembra leggerne il chip, poi gli sguardi, poi i confronti con i colleghi, poi i cenni col capo, poi, poi, poi. Tutti segni inequivocabili di una sola, unica verità: dovevano tagliare la corda. E in fretta.   
Di suo, non ha bisogno di scuse per lasciare l’ospedale: il pungente fantasma dell’indice del dottore nel suo deretano offre già abbastanza ragioni per desiderare di farlo al più presto, ma adesso ha una scusa ancora più valida per andare da Sam, destarlo dal legittimo torpore in cui è scivolato grazie alla generosa dose di sedativi meritatamente ricevuta, aiutarlo a sbarazzarsi di quel camice ospedaliero da partoriente e farlo tornare in fretta sui suoi piedi.  
  
Nel vederlo così, adagiato contro lo sportello del sedile dell’impala, le mani allacciate sul grembo e l’espressione tutto sommato serena, difficilmente verrebbe in mente che quel Sam sia lo stesso che ha attraversato tutto quell’inferno soltanto un paio di ore prima. Gli occhi di Dean sono un continuo rimbalzare dallo specchietto retrovisore alla strada. Non sa esattamente dove sta andando, non guarda neanche le indicazioni, néil navigatore sul telefono. Vuole solo sentire _Baby_ macinare l’asfalto sotto le sue ruote, le miglia che lo distanziano da Yuma aumentare di secondo in secondo, il vento dal finestrino scompigliargli i capelli. Vuole solo trascinare se stesso e suo fratello via da quella giornata mentre sul cielo si staglia un tramonto talmente infuocato che sembra proiettare dinnanzi sé tutto ciò che ha in petto.

La scelta di guidare sino a Lenwood è casuale. Così casuale che a Dean sembra quasi sia stata la sua auto a portarlo lì. Il motel in cui si fermano dista appena una paio di miglia dall’ingresso di Barstow Heights. Hanno portato a termine un caso lì circa cinque mesi fa.   
  
A parte la breve parentesi in cui Dean si è allontanato per andare a recuperare dei farmaci, Sam ha dormito per quasi tutte e cinque le ore di viaggio, sonnecchiando in un tepore farmacologico che sembra dare più sollievo a Dean di quanto probabilmente ne dia a Sam.   
  
Lo risveglia poggiando una mano sulla spalla con una delicatezza che, in effetti, Dean riconosce non avergli riservato da tempo. Dal canto suo, Sam si sveglia piano, quasi in _slow motion_. Batte le palpebre un paio di volte, fissa con occhi vacui il proprio grembo, prima di sollevare il mento dal petto e guardarsi intorno con la stessa espressione sbigottita di chi è appena emerso da un sogno complesso.   
  
“Buonasera, _principessa._ ” Dean piega le labbra in un sorriso ironico. Lascia che Sam lo fissi un po’, non è proprio certo sia del tutto sveglio “Sei con me?” Sam aggrotta le sopracciglia, china di nuovo il volto sul petto prima di annuire stancamente. “Bene,” Dean si china verso l’abitacolo, afferra piano il braccio di Sam, se lo passa dietro al collo, “vieni qui, ti porto a letto, ho trovato un posticino tutto per te”, e Sam, morbido come fosse di pasta frolla, si lascia portare sulle proprie gambe senza protesta alcuna. 

  
Emette un suono strano, come un gemito a labbra strette, quando il suo corpo affonda sul letto più vicino alla porta di ingresso. Dean non sa dire se sia di dolore o di piacere, ma ha altro a cui pensare: tipo riprendere fiato dopo aver trascinato quel Sasquatsch di suo fratello dal parcheggio alla camera. Di buono, c’è che Sam si riaddormenta prima ancora che Dean possa anche solo pensare di togliergli quei jeans che gli ha fatto infilare in fretta in ospedale, e che tanto sembrano inadeguati, considerando ciò che c’è sotto; lo stoicismo di suo fratello, d’altronde, è un suo marchio di fabbrica, si dice Dean sorridendo tra sé e sé.   
Si concede un paio di secondi per osservarlo ancora un po’, così, disteso, calmo e sereno. I palmi delle mani rivolti verso l’esterno, la punta della lingua intenta a leccarsi le labbra così com’è solito a fare sin da quando era piccolo mentre cede ad una fase del sonno più profonda.   
Dean ha bisogno di riempirsi i sensi di quella immagine: vuole che scorra potente dentro di sé e si anteponga con prepotenza su quella che vede Sam agonizzante tra la sabbia, con le unghia conficcate nei palmi e gli occhi sbarrati verso il cielo sgombro di nubi che non vedeva. Qualcosa, in quei ricordi, incitano il suo cuore a battere più forte, più in fretta. Dean distoglie il viso, sposta l’intero peso del suo corpo sull’altra gamba.   
Sta andando tutto bene, si dice, rimboccando le coperte sul petto di suo fratello. Si lascia cadere su un angolo del letto, Sam arriccia il naso sotto il fastidio di una ciocca di capelli scivolata in una narice _: sì, sta andando tutto bene_.   
Le tempie pulsano, la bocca rimescola un bolo amaro. Allunga la mano verso quella di Sam scivolata fuori dalle lenzuola, la schiude al di sopra della sua senza neanche sapere perché. Le dita di Sam, lunghe e ossute, superano le sue di almeno mezza falange. Dean la osserva ancora un po’, solo un altro po’. Si diletta a ricercare similitudini che non ci sono.

È una notte strana, quella appena calata. Un gufo bubola in lontananza. I suoi sensi, così in allerta da poterlo quasi vedere lì, da qualche parte nella camera.  
  
\-   
  
Dean si risveglia qualche ora dopo con una forte formicolio ai polpacci e la sensazione di star annegando nel proprio sudore. Apre gli occhi, boccheggia sotto la luce di un fastidioso Sole che trapassa la tendina a fiori appesa alla finestra. Realizza solo in quel momento di essersi addormentato. L’ultimo ricordo che ha di sé, lo vede seduto sullo spicchio di letto di Sam – esattamente lo stesso sulla quale adesso è disteso – a concedersi quei cinque minuti di comfort-zone, gli unici di quella giornata, contemplando la figura di suo fratello, finalmente, addormentato. Dopo, il nulla.   
  
“Cazzo...” Torna seduto. La mano che si passa sul viso è un tentativo misero di riacquistare sembianze umane. Un fascio di pulci elettriche folgorano ogni singolo nervo dalla gamba in giù; è il prezzo da pagare per aver lasciato le sue gambe penzoloni fuori dal materasso per tutta la notte, suggerisce una vocina antipatica dentro di sé. Il connubio di tutto ciò, gli rivela una grande verità: Morfeo è un gran figlio di puttana. Lo ha colto in fallo, gliene rende merito.  
  
Ma ciò che lo preoccupa, ciò che lo destabilizza davvero, è il realizzare che quella sorta di fornace capace di bollirlo nel suo stesso sudore durante la notte, è Sam.

Giace sulla schiena, a pochi centimetri da lui, nella esatta posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato. Il volto affossato lateralmente sul cuscino, le lenzuola strette intorno al petto. Ciò che c’è di diverso, è l’immane ondata di calore che il suo corpo sembra irradiare anche da sotto le coperte, e che ha spazzato completamente qualsiasi segno di serenità il suo viso fosse riuscito ad acquistare.  
  
Dean gli tocca le guance e poi la fronte, gesto decisamente sconsiderato da parte sua, non era pronto alla verità.

“Cazzo, Sammy.” Fanculo alle gambe intorpidite, Dean scatta in piedi. Un’idea, come la biglia di un flipper, colpisce la sua mente: _Le medicine_.  
  
Si è addormentato, come un autentico coglione, _e non gli ha dato le medicine_.  
  
Avverte il sangue dal suo viso prosciugarsi, la bocca schiudersi, risucchiare una quantità abnorme di aria nei polmoni, ma è solo l’inizio. Perché poi, arriva lei: la paralizzante, distruttiva sensazione di aver appena mandato tutto a puttane.   
  
_Tutto a puttane._

“Cazzo...” Dean arranca sul letto, rimuove in fretta le coperte. Gli sembra di sentire di nuovo i granuli di sabbia tra le dita, mentre tocca smanioso collo e torace di Sam – gli sembra di tornare lì, ai piedi del saguaro, tra le urla strazianti e i raggi cocenti del Sole. Quel Sole che adesso sembra bruciare su di Sam, e Dean sente sullo stomaco il tonfo di chi non ha più agnelli sacrificali da biasimare: niente più fottute streghe, niente più maledizioni. La colpa, questa volta, _è tutta sua_.   
  
Batte più volte gli occhi; ancora una volta la sua mano a rimodellargli i tratti del viso, ancora una volta un paio di improperi interiori. Preme i polpastrelli sul torace di Sam, lo scuote - “Sammy...ehi, Sam?”   
  
Sam annaspa, apre gli occhi di scatto, come se Dean, con quel richiamo, lo avesse liberato da qualcosa che gli aveva impedito di tornare cosciente “Dean—?”   
  
Per un attimo, Sam ha gli occhi di chi non ha capito niente. Lo guarda perplesso, e Dean riesce mentalmente ad anticipare ogni smorfia in cui quel volto si increspa non appena il cervello prende consapevolezza delle condizioni del suo corpo. Poggia una mano sulla guancia mentre Sam tagliuzza aria tra i denti con un sibilo che in breve tempo, diventa un lamentoso “Cazzo—“  
  
“Va tutto bene, Sam.” La mano sul petto disegna adesso cerchi a pieno palmo, ma forse Sam è troppo indolenzito per apprezzarli davvero.  
  
“Cazzo che male, Dean—“ mormora rauco e sofferente. Le dita protese verso il proprio basso ventre sono come rami. Tremano quando sfiorano le pieghe dei suoi jeans, si allontanano quando toccano un gonfiore sospetto che non dovrebbero toccare. È a quel punto che Dean decide di agire; mormora qualcosa di indefinito che si perde tra i respiri grossi di Sam, slaccia la cintura in un gesto a cui sembra già aver fatto una certa abitudine.

“Ti tolgo i pantaloni, okay? Te li tolgo subito, Sammy, sta tranquillo—“

Sam non dice niente, è il silenzio di chi ha già rinunciato a qualsiasi forma di pudore. Curva la schiena con tutto il suo peso, puntella la nuca madida di sudore contro il cuscino e digrigna i denti, mentre Dean fa scivolare i pantaloni lungo le cosce gonfie. Le garze intorno al pene sono fradice di sangue e di una sostanza vischiosa che Dean ritrova anche sul bendaggio delle aree circostanti, possibile impiastro tra betadine e pomata antibiotica. Dean attutisce con frasucole senza senso i lamenti che strappa alle labbra di Sam quando le sue dita si impossessano delle mani che tentano vagamente di boicottare il suo operato.   
  
“Mi dispiace, Sammy—“ inclina il viso; sa che quello che la sua mano destra sta facendo, fa male - Cristo, rimuovere quel bendaggio appiccicoso non può non farne; al posto suo, probabilmente starebbe già piangendo come un bambino, altro che strozzare i singhiozzi in gola e affondare le scapole sul materasso come sta facendo quella sorta di vichingo di suo fratello.   
Quando ogni singolo strato viene via e i feroci colori dell’infiammazione si aprono alla sua vista aggressivi e roventi più che mai, Dean, seriamente, ha paura. Sente il sangue pompare nelle vene, il cuore pronto ad esplodere al minimo cedimento.

“Okay _–_ ” annuisce a quella vista, accetta ogni responsabilità. Si alza in piedi perché sente che non riuscirebbe a sopportare un altro istante impalato lì, senza far nulla. “ _–_ okay, Sam” ripete meccanico. Copre le nudità di Sam con un lembo del lenzuolo, si volta, dà le spalle a tutto. Si ferma a tirare un respiro profondo prima di volgere gli occhi al borsone dentro il quale aveva scaricato l’intero carrello che in ospedale avevano preparato per Sam. Lo raggiunge in fretta e riversa sul proprio letto tutto il contenuto.  
Un numero imprecisato di flaconi, fiale, porta pillole arancioni, soluzioni fisiologiche e altre amenità ruzzolano sul copriletto rosso, disseminandosi intorno come una sorta di squadra d’assalto pronto a raggiungerlo nella sua battaglia. Dean ne afferra un paio, legge smanioso le etichette, non capisce. Un foglio accartocciato fa capolino tra un non-ben-identificato-dispositivo medico ancora nella sua confezione e un grosso tubetto di pomata. Dean lo afferra, ne toglie le pieghe sfregandolo su una gamba, ne legge le prime righe: è la terapia. Il sorriso da ebete spunta sul suo viso senza che se ne accorga.  
  
“Tempo delle medicine, Sammy!” Si beffa. Perché diciamocelo: è una beffa. Stando a quanto stampato sulle tabelle nel foglio, avrebbe dovuto dire questa tiritera prima ancora di varcare la soglia del motel, ripeterla almeno altre due volte nel cuore della notte, e un’altra ancora anche all'alba. Non certo adesso.  
  
Appende una flebo di antibiotico alla lampada a muro che pende sul capezzale di Sam, ne collega tubi e tubicini, e ci mette davvero un attimo a prendere la vena buona, quella cicciotta e ancora integra che Sam ha nell’incavo del braccio destro.   
  
“Adoro le tue vene, sono perfette!” si lascia scappare con soddisfazione, il modo in cui fissa l’ago-cannula al cerotto sembra quasi una carezza.  
  
“Un po’ strana—come frase—“ Per lo meno, lo ha distratto.  
  
“Dai, non puoi dire che io non sia diventato bravo a mettere una flebo,” sorride compiaciuto mentre solleva gli occhi a regolarne il deflussore; si rilassa più di quanto dovrebbe – “di certo, sono più bravo di quell'infermiere che ti ha fatto il prelievo ieri. Guarda che razza di livido ti ha lasciato!” indica con un cenno del mento il braccio sinistro tumefatto.  
  
Probabilmente Sam indulgerebbe volentieri in quella chiacchiera leggera, ma una nuova fitta, o qualcosa del genere, esplode da qualche parte tra sue gambe e mette fine a qualsiasi speranza di risolvere la questione _pacificamente_. Sam si stringe su sè stesso nel tentativo di trattenere un lamento, si contorce.  
  
“Calmati, ehi, ehi!” Dean ne blocca il bacino con una mano, con l’altra trattiene il braccio in cui ha appena preso l’accesso venoso. “Che succede?”  
  
Sam non risponde: la bocca gli serve per ingoiare aria e metabolizzare ciò che sta avvenendo. Dean fa scivolare la sua mano sulla sua fronte solo quando è certo che non tenterà di rotolare giù dal letto: sta veramente andando a fuoco.   
  
“Adesso calmati, cerca di spiegarmi cosa succed—“   
  
“Non lo so—è qui sotto— “ La mano di Sam si divincola dalla stretta di Dean, si piazza sul bacino, proprio sotto l’ombelico. La nuova fitta che arriva da lì a poco non gli permette di trattenere un lamento. Dean è perplesso.  
Insinua le sue mani prepotenti sul ventre senza saper bene cosa fare o cosa cercare, ma la risposta, incredibilmente, giunge prima di quanto abbia potuto prospettare.  
  
“Sam—“ Non c’è traccia del Dean di pochi istanti fa in quel tono; il dubbio lo ha già tramutato in qualcos’altro. “Sam, mentre eri in ospedale sei riuscito a urinare?”  
  
“Cosa?” Sam schiude gli occhi, sono adesso due fessure lucide e arrossate.  
  
“Sei riuscito a _far pipì_ anche solo una volta da quando quella strega ti ha tramutato in un _cactus_?” domanda ancora, tuonante e solenne, in perfetta antitesi con i contenuti della sua domanda.

Sam inclina la testa, esita, chiede una tregua al dolore (che a giudicare dal suo volto non arriva, ma non può dire di non averci provato) e nello sguardo di suo fratello che rimbalza contro il suo, Dean trova la risposta negativa che si augurava di non trovare. Stira le labbra.

“Okay – “ annuisce, ma il gesto è tutt’altro che rassicurante. Scollega temporaneamente la flebo, si china su Sam “–coraggio, ti accompagno in bagno”. Le labbra di Sam rilasciano l’aria che stava trattenendo per contenere il dolore, si lascia trascinare in piedi e accompagnare barcollante verso il bagno. Dean lo adagia sulla tavoletta del wc, come fosse una _fottuta_ ragazzina. Sam non protesta; evidentemente, sta usando tutte le forze rimastegli in corpo per non urlare, o svenire, o mandare a fanculo davvero tutto e tutti, perché _cazzo_ se dev’essere stanco di tutto questo.   
  
“Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa, d’accordo?” in fondo, un po’ di privacy Sam se la meritava; e anche lui si meritava un momento in cui maledire se stesso, per l’ennesima volta. È un _fifty-fifty_. Fuori dalla porta del bagno, Dean scrolla le braccia, tira un respiro profondo. Si guarda intorno per la prima volta. La carta da parati a tema San Patrizio è quantomeno singolare, così come trova originale quella lampada al magma posta sul frigorifero anni cinquanta, l’abito da sera in paillettes rosse appeso al muro della piccola sala da pranzo, e la dispensa in mogano. Dean sorride, quell'accozzaglia di roba senza senso si sposa alla perfezione con il caos della sua vita.   
  


“Sam? Hai fatto?”  
  
Sono passati dieci minuti, dopotutto. La domanda sorge spontanea. Le mani di Dean sembrano esitare sul cosa fare: entrare in bagno? Restare in attesa della risposta?  
Quest’ultima sembra immediatamente una pessima idea, dal momento in cui Sam tarda a rispondere.  
  
“Sammy?” Il richiamo va di pari passo al cigolìo della porta. Sam, ancorato con le dita al lavandino di fronte al wc, il busto piegato in due e il viso nascosto tra l’incavo delle braccia tese, solleva piano il viso purpureo in sua direzione, come se il richiamo lo avesse infastidito. In quello sguardo, Dean può leggere tutte le sue responsabilità venute meno, tutto il fallimento del suo lavoro, tutto il peso della sua incapacità.   
E mentre un’imprecazione lascia le sue labbra e Sam torna a contorcersi dal dolore nell’incavo dei suoi avambracci, Dean si dice che no, no – quello non è il modo corretto di reagire, no.   
Deve fare qualcosa, deve correre ai ripari se vuole davvero aiutare il suo fratellino, _no_. Rimesta nella sua mente così come nel volto di Sam, scorre le dita tra le ciocche dei capelli ingrassati dal sudore; “Sistemeremo tutto, non preoccuparti” dice, ma è solo un modo per schermarsi da quella _shitstorm_ interiore che sta operando ai suoi danni.

“Fottute streghe.” mormora Sam con un filo di voce, ed è l’inconsapevole sterzata di cui Dean ha bisogno per ritornare in pista. L’esorcismo che spazza via tutti i demoni interiori che stanno banchettando sulla sua anima.  
  
“Già...” sorride, avvicina la testa di Sam contro il proprio grembo, lì, dove qualcosa adesso si sta agitando. “Hai proprio ragione, fratellino. _Fottute streghe_.”  
  
 _Fine quarto capitolo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Betaggio a tempo record di Petsheart, grazie mille!  
> -Doveva essere l’ultimo capitolo, ma in realtà stava venendo spaventosamente lungo, così l’ho tagliato. Spero di poter concluderlo nel prossimo, ma non ci conto molto. Ugh. Probabilmente ce ne saranno altri due. Purtroppo ho il pessimo vizio di trattare tutto in modo iperrealistico, compresi i prompt scemi :D  
> \- Capitolo di transizione. Lega un po’ gli eventi precedenti a quelli che verranno. Il prossimo, se tutto va bene, tra una settimana. ;) Grazie per aver letto sino a qui!  
> \- Prompt nato da una sfida sul mio gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia. Venite a trovarci!   
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425


	5. Chapter 5

**Double, double, thorns and trouble (groin burn, and cauldron bubble)  
** _  
– quinto capitolo –_

“Pensi che, se avessi potuto portarlo in ospedale, a quest’ora non l’avrei già fatto, Garth?”  
  
Non voleva arrivare a quella frase Dean, davvero.  
Ha fatto sforzi sovraumani per modulare il tono e ostentare disinvoltura; ha passeggiato su e giù per la camera come se stesse facendo il resoconto delle vacanze ad un amico lontano. Nei suoi passi e nella sua voce, ha cercato di non diffondere nulla dello tsunami di ansia e preoccupazione che montava dentro di sé.   
Non può permetterselo, e lo sa.  
Sam non è tornato del tutto integro dalla deludente esperienza in bagno. Giace supino sul letto, fissa il soffitto con gli occhi acquosi di chi trattiene la frustrazione solo per pudore. Lo stesso che gli gonfia e chiazza le gote di rosso e gli fa tremolare il mento.  
Sì, non ha decisamente bisogno di altre ragioni per preoccuparsi. Dean, da parte sua, può affermare di aver fatto di tutto pur di avere una conversazione che suonasse il più possibile discreta e non allarmante, ma adesso, comincia a cedere.  
  
“Non possiamo andare in ospedale, ieri per poco non ci arrestavano entrambi per frode assicurativa!” ribadisce. Solleva una mano a palmo alzato come se il suo interlocutore fosse lì con lui e non dall’altro lato dei fottuti Stati Uniti d’America.  
  
Sul lenzuolo che copre la sua metà inferiore, Sam ha una busta di plastica con del ghiaccio preso al distributore del motel. Dean è abbastanza certo che l’antidolorifico che gli ha sparato nella flebo non copra anche il dolore del _ghiacciarsi le palle_ , ma sopporta bene, si dice.  
  
“Garth, ascolta, credo la situazione ti stia un attimo sfuggendo,” si augura che una qualunque divinità in ascolto possa intercedere per lui con il suo sistema nervoso e aiutarlo a non perdere la calma “Ti ho già spiegato cos’è successo a Sam, no? Ti è chiara la situazione? Ecco. La ragione per cui ti ho chiamato, è perché speravo di poter ottenere da te un... _qualcosa_ , dei consigli. Insomma, qualcosa che possa aiutare Sam a _cambiare l’acqua alle olive_ , tutto qui.”  
  
Dean sbuffa, la ramanzina al telefono non sta portando a niente e, nella sua testa, la brillante idea di chiamare Garth non appare più così brillante come prima.  
  
“So benissimo che avrebbe bisogno di un ospedale, Garth! E so anche che sei solo un dentista, andiamo!”  
Volge l’attenzione verso Sam. Per un cinico gioco di ombre, a quella distanza appare persino più emaciato di quanto sia davvero. Rammenta solo adesso che, in quel trambusto, Sam non mangia da almeno ventiquattro ore, e quel cocktail di medicinali che scende nelle sue vene non può che essere il colpo di grazia. Nelle sue orecchie, le parole di Garth sono un rumore bianco, suoni che si dissolvono sotto peso di allarmanti indizi che Dean ritrova su quel corpo seminudo.

“Eh?” si blocca di colpo. Qualcosa nelle parole di Garth lo strappa a quel flusso di crescente disperazione. Rimane immobile al centro della stanza per un paio di secondi. “Come dici?” domanda ancora, sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, poi volta la collo in direzione del proprio letto. “Rimani in linea, dimmi com’è fatto.”  
Chinatosi su di esso, controlla una ad una le decine di confezioni incellofanate che ha dinnanzi a sé, sino ad acciuffarne una seppellita tra le altre. “Credo di averlo trovato.”  
  
Al telefono, l’ex cacciatore comincia a snocciolare qualcosa a cui, questa volta, Dean presta attenzione come mai aveva fatto prima. Lentamente ed inesorabilmente, i suoi occhi si sgranano, perdono fuoco. Le parole di Garth hanno il potere di evocare dinnanzi a sé oscenità che solo lui aveva il privilegio di vedere, e che faticano a svanire anche quando l’ex cacciatore termina il proprio monologo.  
Dean si schiarisce la voce, “Okay,” distoglie lo sguardo, cerca un nuovo punto fisso della stanza in cui ancorare la propria sanità mentale: la statale che si affaccia dalla finestra offre un diversivo banale ma efficace “lo terrò presente come ultima risorsa. Altri metodi meno invasivi?”

Il resto della conversazione scorre in fretta. Una serie di ‘okay’ atoni e automatici, privi di alcuna consistenza. Quando Dean riaggancia, la sua mano sta già scorrendo nervosa tra i suoi capelli.  
  
Scatta in piedi abbandonando l’angolo di letto in cui si era seduto senza accorgersene, si avvicina allo sguardo sconfitto di Sam, che adesso preme di nuovo su di lui in attesa di risposte che non ha. Deglutisce, preleva la pezzuola tiepida che Sam ha sulla fronte, ne sente la temperatura con il dorso della mano. Cazzo, quanto ci mette quella merda a fare effetto, si domanda mentre cerca una distrazione nello stillicidio lento della flebo.  
  
“Dean—“ con la sua voce ancora ruvida, Sam si apre un varco in quel silenzio che Dean ritiene quasi sacro. Rinuncia al tentativo di evitare il suo sguardo, gli occhi di Sam si incollano ai suoi al minimo contatto; così schiude la bocca, si tiene impegnato strizzando l’acqua gelida dalla pezzuola che ha immerso nel contenitore accanto al letto. “Garth ti saluta,” pensa di smorzare la tensione, ma ottiene l’effetto opposto: quando poggia il panno sulla fronte di Sam, può vedere da solo come le sue dita stiano tremando.  
“Ha i bambini con la varicella. Tu lo sapevi che i lupi mannari possono prendersi la varicella?”

“Cos’ha detto Garth, Dean?”

Dean non risponde, la domanda è così scomoda, così indelicata che merita solo di scivolargli addosso. Il sollevare il sacchetto del ghiaccio dal ventre di Sam e cercare una risposta lì, sotto al lenzuolo, ha quasi il sapore di una ripicca. Ma l’incontro con ciò che si cela tra le gambe di Sam non è qualcosa alla quale Dean può davvero sviluppare quell’assuefazione necessaria a non avere ogni volta un ritorno di bile in gola. Di colpo, Dean, è più nudo di lui.

“Dean?”  
  
Il bagliore brutale dei tagli infetti lo confonde, lo stordisce: non è più in grado di inventare qualcosa che non sia la verità.

“Ha detto che probabilmente dovresti avere un tubo su per l’uccello”  
  
“Un catetere?”  
  
Dean fa spallucce “Sì, qualcosa del genere.”  
  
Sam non fa una piega. Il suo volto imperlato dal sudore non si scompone, non sembra percepire lo stesso riverbero di terrore che aveva percepito lui quando le parole metalliche dell’ex cacciatore hanno colpito i suoi sensi, anzi – quella consapevolezza sembra restituirgli, almeno in parte, un impeto di fiducia.  
  
“Okay.” Okay un cazzo, Sam non può essere serio.  
  
“Andiamo, Garth è un dentista! Che vuoi che ne sappia?”

Sam sospira rassegnato, “È quanto di più vicino a un medico possiamo permetterci”, volge lo sguardo verso il cumulo di medicine sul suo letto.“Abbiamo niente del genere?”  
  
In preda ad una forza molto simile al panico, Dean ride. Ride di una risata che non pensava poter fare. Si china prima sul ventre di Sam mentre scuote ancora la testa divertito, nasconde i genitali feriti con il solito lembo di lenzuolo, gli tasta velocemente l’addome, come se le sue mani sapessero davvero cosa fare di quella vescica distesa. Come se il toccare scoordinato delle sue dita avesse un perché, una logica.

“Riusciremo a farti fare pipì diversamente, non preoccuparti.” Sorride ancora, ma tutta quella improvvisa ondata di sedicente gioia non sembra incantare per niente Sam. Forse, il suo volto è più consumato dalla preoccupazione di quanto immagini, forse le sue labbra hanno dimenticato qual è la forma di un sorriso convincente, capace di infondere serenità e fiducia, cazzo – è mai possibile che anche divorato dai farmaci e dalla febbre, suo fratello non si lasci scappare nessun particolare?   
  
Sam lo fissa ancora un paio di secondi con una tranquillità fuori luogo, quasi scortese, oserebbe definirla.  
I suoi occhi si muovono come stessero scorrendo delle immagini che Dean non fatica ad immaginare e la cosa lo innervosisce ulteriormente. Non è pronto a far fronte a tanta _saggezza_.  
  
Prima che Dean possa smettere di tastare il suo ventre e fingere competenze che non ha, Sam rotola lentamente su di un fianco, puntella i gomiti sul materasso, il volto si deforma a causa del morso che si dà all’interno delle guance per sopportare il dolore mentre tenta di raggiunger la posizione seduta.  
  
“Ehi, ehi! Sam! Che vuoi fare?” Le spalle di Sam tra le mani di Dean sussultano, ma Sam non emette alcun lamento. Stringe i denti a sufficienza per non farlo, evidentemente.  
  
“Abbiamo un catetere tra quella roba?” insiste, fatica a riprendere fiato. Spingerlo di nuovo sul materasso però, non è così facile come ha immaginato.  
  
Dean ingoia qualcosa, si sta incastrando in un vicolo cieco da cui non è certo riuscirà poi ad uscire “Credo di sì”, risponde incerto, “ma tu torna giù adesso, avanti”  
  
“Dean,” non sa dire cosa stiano facendo le mani di Sam sulle sue; se sta cercando di impedirgli di spingere ancora le sue spalle contro il cuscino, o piuttosto, di costringerlo ad una riflessione che sta in tutti i modi evitando “non urinerò senza un catetere. Anche il dottore, in ospedale, aveva accennato a qualcosa mentre mi portavano in corsia. Avrebbero dovuto sottopormi ad un esame per il quale era richiesta la vescica piena, dopo lo avrebbero inserito.”  
  
Ed è più o meno quanto anche Garth aveva ipotizzato al telefono pochi minuti prima. _Cristo_.  
  
“Cristo,” Dean ritrae le labbra stizzito, “perché non me lo hai detto prima?”  
  
“Perché non pensavo fosse l’unico modo che mi avrebbe permesso di urinare...” Sam ci prova ancora a vincere la resistenza delle mani di Dean e a sollevarsi, ancora una volta, spingendo sui gomiti. “Dai, portami l’occorrente.”

_Cazzo._

“Dean?” Non è davvero un richiamo confuso, manca totalmente di inflessione. Sam evidentemente sa come tradurre la sua immobilità. Il maggiore dei Winchester si solleva in fretta annuendo, torna a scartare farmaci e buste inutili da quelle che ha versato sul letto, e poi, dopo essersi messo tra le braccia ciò che ritiene essere l’occorrente, in un moto quasi meccanico, riprende possesso dell’angolo di letto di Sam arbitrariamente occupato.  
  
“Tieni,” Dean si inumidisce il labbro superiore con la punta della lingua, il crepitio delle buste attutisce le sue stesse parole, ed è come una sinfonia sbronza. Scaraventa ogni cosa in un angolo accanto al suo fianco, e Sam le solleva ad una ad una di fronte al suo volto come a volerle vedere in controluce. “C’è tutto?”, domanda Dean.  
Sam annuisce, chiede la sua mano come appiglio per sistemarsi meglio in posizione seduta. La pezzuola della fronte crolla sul grembo quando un dolore acuto, da qualche parte nelle viscere, lo fa ribaltare su se stesso.  
  
Le mani di Dean sulle sue spalle sono adesso delle morse. Sente le ossa delle sue clavicole sotto i polpastrelli. Sono talmente spigolose che sembrano poter lacerare la carne e il tessuto che si interpone ed è tutto _profondamente_ sbagliato.  
  
“Sto bene,” anticipa Sam. I suoi bisbigli a denti stretti sono tutt’altro che persuasivi. Dean ne è indignato, anche se non sa dire da cosa, in particolare. Forse, farebbe prima ad elencare cosa in tutto quello che vede non stia alimentando il ribollente moto di rabbia che non è ancora riuscito in nessun modo a sfogare.  
  
“Forse dovremo davvero tornare in ospedale...”

Lentamente, Sam raccoglie le forze tirandosi su. Si accomoda tra i cuscini che Dean gli ha riposizionato dietro la schiena, rilascia il fiato che le labbra serrate si sono impegnate a trattenere.  
  
“Ce la faccio. Non preoccuparti.”  
  
Pallido e stremato, le dita tremanti si stringono intorno alla confezione di betadine offerta da Dean. Fatica quasi a lasciarla andare alla sua presa, come se il suo inconscio non fosse totalmente d’accordo con ciò che suo fratello si appresta a fare.  
  
Sam abbassa lo sguardo, scopre i propri genitali. Dal modo in cui le sue labbra perdono ulteriormente colore, Dean intuisce che è la prima volta che Sam prenda visione delle sue condizioni. In un altro momento, avrebbe contornato quel momento con qualcosa di divertente o dissacrante in grado di deviare l’attenzione, ma questa volta, Dean non dice niente. Abbandona Sam a quel momento di smarrimento senza intervenire in alcun modo, perché sente che ogni singolo pensiero sta attraversando la sua mente, giusto o sbagliato che sia, meriti di farlo. 

Sam muove la bocca come per articolare qualcosa, ma non viene fuori nulla, e in quel silenzio, Dean non si è mai sentito così inutile prima d’ora.  
Sam distoglie gli occhi di colpo dopo una manciata di secondi, torna a fare quel che stava facendo.  
Rimuove il cappuccio al disinfettante, ritira il bacino verso l’interno, e poi, come fosse qualcosa che non meritasse un particolare cura, ne lascia cadere alcune gocce sul pene.  
Dean vorrebbe intervenire, suggerire che da ciò che ha appreso nell’ultimo quarto d’ora, non è quello il modo corretto di detergere il pene prima della cateterizzazione, ma non riesce a dire nulla. D’improvviso, è come se mettere becco in quella faccenda fosse diventato una pratica oscena, qualcosa di estremamente fuori luogo.  
Vorrebbe far notare a Sam come il betadine stia colando sui testicoli infiammati sino a raggiungere le lenzuola, e di quanto improbabile sia anche il fatto che Sam non stia facendo nulla affinché non accada, ma non riesce a fare neanche questo.  
  
Sam tende un braccio verso di lui, rimuove dalle sue mani la bustina di lubrificante ed anche la confezione sigillata con il catetere.  
  
“Aspetta, sai come si fa?” Dean lo conosce abbastanza da poter intuire che, anche se la testa si muove su e giù senza incontrare il suo sguardo, la risposta è un’altra.  
Sam scarta il tubicino in lattice, si appresta a lubrificarne la punta e Dean osserva in silenzio l’intera faccenda, cercando di prefigurarsi mentalmente il momento in cui le mani incerte di suo fratello tenteranno di insinuarlo nell’uretra malandata. Nelle ferite traslucide che maculano il pene, Dean crede di riuscire a individuare quella lasciata dallo spuntone di cactus che ha rimosso lì, da solo, in pieno deserto, prima di ritrovarsi con ciò che sul momento gli era sembrato un litro di sangue tra le mani, e la certezza che non sarebbe stato qualcosa che avrebbe potuto risolvere da solo.  
Un groppo gli si stringe in gola quando vede Sam chiudere il pene tra le dita della sua mano sinistra. Ha l’impressione non lo stia maneggiando con la cura che richiederebbe, o che gli riserverebbe lui, se solo non si fosse lasciato sfuggire di mano la situazione dallo stesso qualcosa che sta adesso stringendo il suo stomaco e il suo petto in una morsa vile, meschina.  
Si fa distrarre da un sospiro di Sam, ruvido e rauco come il verso di un animale ferito. Il minore dei Winchester ha le palpebre chiuse e sta inspirando profondamente prima di iniziare una procedura che in cuor suo, Dean non saprebbe definire con altro termine se non _barbarie._

Il pensiero è sufficiente per far apparire una smorfia sul suo viso. Ruota le anche, porta le ginocchia verso l’esterno del letto, annovera il bisogno di dare le spalle a Sam tra quelle piccole, discutibili cose che crede siano cortesie _dovute,_ ma già da un po’ la pungente sensazione di star facendo tutto per se stesso, in realtà, ha cominciato a farsi strada come un tormento.  
  
Arrivano una serie di grugniti trattenuti a forza, piccoli respiri spezzati, poi nulla. Dean si volta quando sente che il fruscio delle lenzuola ha già preso il sopravvento su qualsiasi suono, incluso il silenzio.  
  
Le dita che prima Sam aveva stretto intorno al catetere, Dean le ritrova adesso cinte intorno al viso, pressate contro la mascella con una forza eccessiva, quasi come se la mano non fosse la sua ma quella di qualcuno che vuole impedirgli di parlare, forse addirittura di urlare, a giudicare dal modo in cui strizza gli occhi e la faccia. Il pene, gonfio ed abbandonato a stesso, si incrocia con il tubicino giallo del catetere formando una sorta di _X_ sbilenca, rovinata di tanto in tanto da dei sussulti strani, come degli spasmi, che ne alterano il sottile equilibrio.  
La poltiglia lubrificante è ben visibile su entrambi, segno che Sam ci aveva almeno provato, ma forse il compito si è rivelato più frustrante di quanto avesse immaginato (le striature di sangue avvalorano questa ipotesi).  
Non sa di preciso cosa possa aver fermato Sam e non crede sia così importante saperlo. La sua vena creativa è talmente prosciugata che non saprebbe neanche cosa inventare lì per lì per porre rimedio, incoraggiarlo. Dunque, Dean tira un respiro profondo e fa l’unica cosa buona che sente di poter fare in questo momento (in fondo al suo cuore, sentiva già da un po’ che sarebbe stata l’unica idea sensata, ma non voleva cedervi così presto): si arrende. Manda a fanculo tutti i suoi _buoni propositi del cazzo_ , e felice, si arrende. _  
_Le dita si aggrappano a quelle che Sam stringe al viso, un po’ come quando si vuole staccare le dita di un neonato da una presa poco indicata.  
  
“Stai bene?”, malgrado tutto, basta per far tornare Sam alla realtà.  
  
Sam si schiarisce la gola: “Credevo fosse più facile”, sorride, un sorriso nervoso e storto.  
  
In risposta, anche Dean abbozza qualcosa di simile ad un sorriso, perché ha un disperato bisogno di farlo “Sì, ho già sentito questa tue frase almeno un centinaio di volte.”  
  
Le mani si muovono prima ancora che Sam possa replicare. “Avanti, dai a me,” a palmi sollevati, Dean agita le dita avanti e indietro “dammi tutto, ci penso io—”, ha lo sguardo fisso verso il catetere e l’occorrente, Sam non può davvero equivocare. Dal canto suo Dean, può accettare quel catetere solo se sarà suo fratello stesso a consegnarlo tra le sue mani, è l’unica premessa sulla quale non è disposto a transigere.

“Non,” Sam porta una mano alla gola, qualcosa gli pizzica l’esofago e gli storpia i lineamenti. Cambia idea sulla prima frase dopo un paio di respiri, “Mi devo solo concentrare un attimo, ce la faccio,” insiste, e Dean sa bene che la testardaggine di Sam è fuori da ogni schema.  
  
“Andiamo, Sam, sono stanco di vederti così!” esce forse con un po’ troppa insofferenza, “Dà qua!” apre il palmo, rilassa la fronte.  
Su quella smorfia, Sam sembra soffermarsi più del dovuto: Dean non ha idea del messaggio che il suo viso stia trasmettendo, ma qualunque esso sia al di fuori del _‘cazzo, dammi quel catetere’_ non andrebbe bene, e si augura vivamente sia proprio questo ciò che Sam stia percependo, altrimenti potrebbe davvero impazzire.

Sam rilassa i lineamenti, consegna a Dean ogni cosa.

Quando il maggiore dei Winchester torna dal bagno dove ha disinfettato nuovamente ogni cosa (non oserebbe mai infilare quel ricettacolo di batteri smanacciato liberamente a mani nude senza prima averlo riportato _quasi_ alle condizioni di fabbrica) ritrova Sam già disteso sui cuscini che aveva riassettato per lui, proprio come gli aveva detto di fare.  
 _Good boy_ , gli verrebbe da dire.  
  
Gli occhi di Sam seguono il suo tragitto nello spazio. Silenziosi, lo fissano con un cipiglio impenetrabile, e Dean sa che non deve soffermarsi su di esso, se vuole portare a termine l’operazione in fretta.  
Si domanda solo che aspetto potrebbe mai avere il suo viso agli occhi di Sam mentre in punta di dita sorregge quell’oggetto macabro e minaccioso.

“Allora,” spezza il silenzio, affonda un ginocchio sul materasso in prossimità del bacino di suo fratello, “facciamoci questa _pisciatina_!” sorride, sarcastico. Sam non risponde, cerca di ricambiare un sorriso che non dura più di un millesimo di secondo su quel volto teso. Dean è lì lì per dire qualcosa di consono, dargli una stretta da qualche parte e dirgli che andrà tutto bene, ma sente che una parola fuori posto potrebbe solo peggiorare tutto; potrebbe dare corposità alla scena, rendere tutto terribilmente reale, e non è ciò di cui Sam ha bisogno (e neanche lui, a dirla tutta).  
  
“Sai cosa stai facendo?”, la nota stonata di Sam arriva a seguito di un sussulto, proprio mentre Dean solleva il suo pene tra il pollice e l’indice. Tempismo perfetto.

Dean arrossisce, si scompone per un paio di secondi prima di tornare in sé in fretta.  
  
“Garth mi ha spiegato qualcosa...” fa spallucce, tampona lentamente il glande con il betadine, felice di farlo con la delicatezza che Sam era stato incapace di riservargli.  
  
“Qualcosa...?“ Sam solleva un sopracciglio, assottiglia le palpebre.  
  
“Ho anche controllato su internet, vedi di rilassati. Non è così complicato.” _Se non sarai tu a complicare tutto_ , avrebbe volentieri aggiunto. Ma il tocco di rimprovero arriva comunque.

Dean piega una gamba sotto le natiche, ruota la testa a destra, poi a sinistra, cerca un’angolazione adeguata prima di allontanare la garza dal meato e tirare fuori un tubetto di gel lubrificante che non tarda ad attirare l’attenzione di Sam (e forse, è un bene).  
  
“Gel all’aloe?”  
  
Dean sogghigna a metà tra l’imbarazzo e la beffa “Quello incluso nella confezione lo hai già sprecato tutto. Dovresti essere grato del fatto che tuo fratello usi solo prodotti di qualità!” finge di non vedere la reazione del viso di Sam mentre ricopre il tubicino con una generosa dose del prodotto.  
  
Ci siamo. Prima della sua mente, è il suo battito cardiaco ad annunciarlo.  
Guarda Sam in viso per un paio di secondi, prima di sistemarsi una garza tra le dita e raccogliere nuovamente il suo pene.

“Non irrigidirti, fa’ un paio di respiri – “ e attende che Sam li compia e che dia l’okay per cominciare, prima di allineare la punta del tubicino al meato, e spingerlo dentro con una forza appena percettibile.  
Sam si irrigidisce subito, stringe i denti, non emette alcun suono per almeno una decina di secondi.  
Strozza un rantolo contro il dorso della propria mano nel momento in cui Dean incontra una resistenza oltre al quale il drenaggio fatica ad andare.  
“Respira.”Dean solleva lo sguardo senza muovere il viso e obbediente, Sam, a occhi stretti, lo fa, almeno per i prossimi centimetri che Dean riesce a far scorrere dentro di lui. Poi, un nuovo gemito; quasi un urlo in realtà. Stringe le spalle, preme il mento sul petto. “Quasi finito, Sammy--” Dean ci riprova, fa indietreggiare quel _coso_ infernale di un paio di millimetri, poi tenta di ancora l’avanzata. Il pene di Sam è di nuovo gonfio e tumefatto e sotto il continuo sfregare delle garze, alcune ferite hanno ripreso a sanguinare, e _cazzo_ – non va bene. Non va _per niente_ bene: è diventato tutto terribilmente stretto lì sotto e il tubicino fatica davvero a scorrere, adesso. Sente le lenzuola cominciare a cedere sotto la stretta dei pugni di Sam e la propria sanità mentale vacillare.

“Avanti, _figlio di puttana_ , muoviti!” impreca a denti stretti. Le raccomandazioni di Garth di ‘ _non forzare assolutamente l’ingresso e portare Sam con urgenza in ospedale in caso avvertisse una sorta di ostruzione_ ’, risuonano nella sua mente come un insulto, un’oscenità a cui non vuole piegarsi.  
Recupera con una mano la busta del ghiaccio, la poggia distrattamente sopra il pube di Sam, spera in un miracolo.

Che avviene pochi secondi dopo.

“Ci siamo!” esulta, quando il blocco, per intercessione divina (o del ghiaccio) finalmente, sembra dissolversi. Sam libera l’aria trattenuta in petto come stesse rilasciando un demone, lascia che i suoi polmoni tesi tornino ad incamerare aria, la schiena inarcata a riadagiarsi al materasso, le dita ad allentare la presa.  
Cosa più importante, finalmente, il tubicino si riempie. Prima di sangue, copioso e denso, poi di urina. “Ehi, è fatta!” riecheggia entusiasta Dean, collegando l’estremità del catetere ad una sacca di raccolta.

“È fatta, Sammy!” ripete ancora, in un impeto di incontenibile eccitazione. Sorride sgargiante, porta le mani alle guance di Sam, ritrova una pelle bollente ed umidiccia, ma non importa. _Ha vinto_ , e niente potrà mai sottrargli quella gioia.  
Sam lo fissa come se guardandolo a lungo, il suo entusiasmo potesse in qualche modo contagiare anche lui, ma non sembra accadere. Di certo, però, il sollievo ha già ammorbidito i tratti del suo volto, e il sorriso di ritorno che fa apparire sulle labbra, è il sorriso più bello che Dean abbia visto da giorni.   
  
"Guarda, Sammy! Questo coso funziona! Stai _pisciando_ finalmente!” Dean solleva la busta del catetere come fosse un volgare trofeo. Sam storce il naso, distoglie lo sguardo con un lamento. Allunga una mano verso il lenzuolo, lo tira a sé come se improvvisamente si fosse ricordato di essere nudo.

“Buono, tigre,” Dean riprende possesso del lenzuolo, “devo ancora bloccare il catetere e rifare la medicazione,” dice, c’è ancora l’entusiasmo sul suo volto, ma la sua voce sta già riacquistando serietà.

“Mi auguro non sia roba altrettanto atroce—“

“Nah, non dovrebbe. Lo sai che sono delicato, non te ne accorgerai neppure.”  
Il passo dal sarcasmo a qualcosa di diverso è un attimo. La mano che va a creare cerchi concentrici sul ventre di Sam ne è la prova. Sam corruga la fronte, non sembra esserne convinto.

Dean sistema altre due-tre cosette, smanetta con una siringa collegata ad un accesso del catetere e del cerotto adesivo, poi dichiara internamente che sì, può andare bene.  
  
“Come va? Stai meglio, adesso?” è una domanda che sa di convenevole, giusto per non soffermarsi sul fatto che abbia di nuovo le mani tra i _bassifondi_ di Sam, ma per fortuna, quest’ultimo sembra cogliere la sua genuinità, e annuisce.  
  
“Avrei gradito un lecca-lecca a questo punto...”

“Ti comprerò il gelato se farai il bravo,” Dean sorride distratto, recupera il foglio della terapia.

“Sono intollerante al lattosio, lo sai.”  
  
Sam tenta senza successo di allontanare il volto quando la mano di Dean si allunga sulla sua fronte a scostarne i capelli appiccicati dal sudore, prima di tastarne la temperatura. Ha ancora la febbre, ma adesso sembra un dettaglio di poca importanza.  
  
“Senza lattosio, allora.”

“È pieno di zuccheri aggiunti.”  
  
Sbigottito, Dean solleva lo sguardo dalla garza sulla quale sta stendendo l’unguento indicato. Scuote la testa. “Cristo, se non avessi le tue palle qui davanti dubiterei fortemente di avere un fratello!”  
  
Sam rotea gli occhi.  
  
“Vada per l’ennesima porcheria salutistica di tua scelta. In fondo, il paziente sceglie il premio, no?”  
  
“Già, e il _dottore_ chiude il becco.”  
  
“Touché, fratellino.” Dean gongola nel consegnargli la vittoria, preme con una mano su una coscia di Sam per guardare meglio le ferite sull’inguine. Se avesse avuto tempo e modo di riflettere meglio, probabilmente avrebbe trovato inquietante il modo in cui adesso si senta a suo agio a maneggiare i genitali di Sam, ma il tempo non ce l’ha, perché la pomata sull’ovatta ha già cominciato a creare una patina gelatinosa che prima non c’era, dunque si affretta. Con il batuffolo di ovatta in punta di dita, ricopre piano le ferite dell’inguine di Sam, stendendo il medicamento con delicatezza. Lo ricopre con uno strato di garza e poi ancora un altro. Fa più o meno la stessa cosa anche dall’altro lato.  
Sam è un paziente eccellente, deve ammetterlo. Si limita a irrigidirsi e strozzare un gemito quando Dean passa a sollevare i testicoli feriti e ricoprire anche questi di pomata e garze. Nemmeno un fiato quando invece si occupa del pene, che lascia per ultimo perché, anche se in questo momento nelle sue vene scorrono antidolorifici per elefanti, niente riuscirebbe a convincerlo che le labbra che Sam stringe tra gli incisivi e il respiro che gli muore in gola ogni qualvolta tocca il suo membro livido, siano lì per puro caso.

“Tutto bene?” gli occhi di Dean saltellano da un punto all’altro del corpo di Sam, in continuazione.  
Sam, con i suoi occhi ben stretti nelle palpebre invece, annuisce quasi in automatico. La tensione si stempera quando, finalmente, le garze con il loro leggero attrito, ricoprono ogni cosa, segnando la fine della tortura, almeno per un paio d’ore.  
  
“Sei a posto,” annuncia Dean, sbrigandosi a ricoprire il tutto con il lenzuolo. Mentalmente, si è già annotato come velocizzare il processo e renderlo più discreto e meno doloroso per la prossima volta. “Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?”  
Sam scuote la testa ad occhi chiusi, Dean non ha voglia di insistere.  
  
“D’accordo, rilassati un po’...”, il maggiore dei Winchester si solleva in silenzio dopo aver fatto scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Sam. Controlla la flebo, guarda l’orologio, tira un profondo, immenso respiro mentre apre il vetro della finestra.  
Per la prima volta dopo quasi ventiquattro ore, può davvero rilassarsi.  
  
 _fine quinto capitolo_  
  


**_Note:_ **

\- Grazie infinite a [Nattini1](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=935002) per il betaggio <3

\- Sì, lo so. Doveva essere l’ultimo capitolo, ma non lo è. Sob. Non è colpa mia, giuro.

-Ancora una volta, ricordo che questa roba è scritta per l’AtonementChallenge del gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425), il cui prompt era “Personaggio A ha delle spine di cactus al pene, Personaggio B lo aiuta” (poi è diventata una creatura del Purgatorio con vita propria che non vuole proprio lasciarsi terminare), venite a trovarci! ;)

\- Grazie per aver letto (e soprattutto, per la pazienza! <3 ) tra, circa, una settimana il prossimo capitolo!


End file.
